Night After Midnight
by Kurby14
Summary: Sequal to 'Night of Secrets'  read before starting this one! Not gonna go to deep with a summary cause it would give too much away. just read please!     Rated M for language, violence, and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

THE MUCH DEMANDED SEQUAL IS HERE! Got a little writers block on another story so I decided (with help) to go ahead and start this one. ^_^ Hope it lives up to it's expectations! Enjoy! (More chappy's to come with more reviews!)

WARNING!: If you have not read 'Night of Secrets' STOP NOW AND GO READ THAT ONE FIRST!

On with the story!

Chapter one

It was midnight. It had to be. The moon was full and high in the sky. I have seen it for centuries now, but as of late, I think it began to mock me.

But tonight, I wasn't worried about the moon. Tonight, I had to feed. I waited too long. I only hope I don't accidentally kill the poor soul.

Tonight, I was in the park, looking for anyone who was healthy and fit. The park always held someone who was either running away or just sneaking out to see a lover.

_There!_

Across the park on the swing-set sat a young woman, who was hunched over.

As I came closer to her, I could hear her sobs. Normally, I would leave someone in this much distress alone, but I was weak.

I needed sustenance now.

She finally noticed me when I saw standing directly in front of her.

"What do you want?" She snapped, still crying.

The girl was far too thin for her height. Her hair was obviously dyed black from blonde and her eyes held dark circles under them.

_I'm far beyond being picky now._

As the girl looked at me, I saw her face soften and look almost adoring. My features always helped me with my needs. Either sexual or hunger.

I gave the girl a gentle smile. "Why do you cry?' I asked gently.

She sniffed. "My boyfriend dumped me. For another woman."

Naturally, this is about a boy

I held my hand out to her. "Stand."

As soon as my gaze held hers, she was in my power. She stood without question and took my hand. I wrapped one arm around her waist while the other tilted her head to the side.

As I willed her to relax, I leaned into her neck.

Finally!

My fangs sank into her neck.

We both moaned at the same time. Her arms wrapped around my neck while I fed. Her blood was not fulfilling, but it fed my needs. So much I didn't want to stop.

Enough! I'll kill her if I don't stop!

With force, I drew away from her neck. The girl slumped over in my arms. She was weak, but would live.

I quickly carried her to the park bench and laid her on the table. As she drifted into sleep, I sent some final thoughts to her head.

You never saw me… and you will forget about the man who hurt you… find another who will love you unconditionally.

The girl smiled, as if this were all just a bad dream, then fell asleep.

I quickly retreated from the park to start for home.

As I walked, my thought went back to what she had said about her sadness

"My boyfriend left me for another woman."

I flinched as my own past came and haunted me.

It had been years since I had seen her… the woman who first captured my heart.

Noel…

I closed my eyes as I imagined her…

Her beautiful brown hair fell in waves. Her beautiful blue eyes gave light to any darkness…

Sadly, she already had a human lover. And she refused me…

It had been many years since I last saw her. She is now a middle-aged woman who has happy and healthy with the one she loves.

Thinking back, my ways of proving my love were a bit extreme. I suppose I could only myself to blame for how things turned out.

Quickly, I left the park and made my way home.

…..

My new home was now a condo close to downtown. I sold my castle many years ago. It was too much space to have if I was to share it with no one.

I winced at the thought.

Now I'm making myself depressed…

As I walked towards my room, my servant for the last few centuries, Henry, stepped out of a hallway to greet me.

"Welcome home, Master."

I nodded, acknowledging him.

"Can I get you anything tonight?"

"No, thank you."

As I walked towards my room, I heard Henry follow me.

Wait for it…

"Master?"

Bingo

I stopped before entering my room.

"Sir, I don't think you should keep moping around like this."

I said nothing.

"Perhaps it's time for you to try living amongst the humans again. Mainstream a little."

I sighed. "I have no reason to do things like that anymore, Henry. Goodnight."

I entered my room before he could say another word.

….

Review for more chapters! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chappy up! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The following night, I was walking in the city. Tonight wasn't about feeding. I'm not sure why, but tonight I didn't want to be inside.

As I walked the streets, a sudden smell suddenly caught my attention.

_What smells so sweet?_

Looking around, I caught the scent again and followed it. I felt like a dog, but my curiosity got the better of me.

After walking around the corner, I found what caught my attention.

A young girl was walking across the street from me. Her light brown hair was in a long braid down her back. I couldn't see her face.

_She smells sweet…just like- NO! STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!_

Shaking my head, I turned in the opposite direction, ignoring my instincts to follow her.

_This is how it started last time! History will just repeat itself! I don't need that again!_

A few steps away, I heard a noise. If it weren't for my excellent hearing, I wouldn't have heard it.

A high-pitched scream.

Without thinking, I ran towards the sound. With my speed it only took a moment to get to the alley where the scream came from.

Three men had the young girl pinned to the ground. One held her hands, the other held her legs, and the third straddled her, trying to take her coat off.

"Come on, Bitch! Let's see what you got!"

The girl struggled, but to no avail.

I saw red and ran straight for them. I punched the man that was on top of the girl and sent him flying back. The other two got startled and let her go to come at me.

The one tried to hit me, but I ducked and slammed my fist into his face. He cried in pain and fell to the ground. I then slammed my knee into it again and he dropped, passing out.

I turned to look at the third man, but he was too preoccupied with the woman. She had jumped on his back and started bashing him in the head. I smirked but my amusement ended when he grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. She crumpled to the ground.

I snarled and grabbed the man, slamming him into the wall with much more force. Now he was out cold.

Looking around quickly, I saw that all three men were not no longer a threat. I went to the girl and picked her up into my arms. Without thinking of anywhere specific, I walked off with her into the darkness.

…

I ended up in the park. I was thankful that it was empty tonight. I laid the girl gently on the park bench and bent down to inspect her head. There was a light cut on the top of her scalp but there was no major damage.

As I inspected her small wound, the smell of her blood caught my attention. I closed my eyes and shuttered.

I couldn't help but lean closer. Her sent was almost intoxicating. Before I was completely overcome, I opened my eyes.

Unfortunately, her eyes were opened too.

"Umm… Hello?" I said.

Her fist slammed into my nose.

I staggered back in pain, clutching my nose. I wasn't bleeding but it still hurt.

"What the hell!"

The girl was sitting up and breathing heavily, fist clenched and face distorted in anger. This girl was ready to fight all over again.

As soon as she saw me, her face lost all anger and guilt took over.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I thought you were one of them!"

I snorted my disbelief and continued rubbing my nose.

She stood and I was finally able to see her fully. Her hair lost its braid and fell in waves down to the small of her back. Her face was heart-shaped and had a faint blush from the chill in the air. Her eyes were a light hazel and seemed to hold a mystery in their depths. Her lips were full.

_What would it be like, kissing those lips?_

I shook the thought away.

"It doesn't matter. Are you alright now?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead."

He shrugged. "Any decent person would have helped you. I couldn't just walk away with scum like them walking around."

She was silent for a moment, and then smiled at me.

"Well, you saved my life and dealt with my punching you in the face! I need to thank you properly."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I chose my words carefully.

"That's really not necessary. Just you saying it is nice enough."

"No! I insist! Please let me do something! I would have lost my virginity if it wasn't for you!"

I gaped at her, and watched as her hand flew to cover her mouth, her face turning red.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed. "I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"

"…Yes…you did…" I said quietly.

She buried her face in her hands

"I am such an idiot…" She whined quietly.

Suddenly, without warning, I burst out laughing. I went years without a single chuckle, and now I couldn't seem to stop.

After a few minutes, I stopped and looked her. Her face was red and angry.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" She yelled, pointing at me. "If you ever tell anyone I said that then I'll… I-"

"Relax," I said. "I don't give away that kind of information to anyone without consent."

"Well… good!"

We were silent for several moments.

"So… you should get home." I said finally. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to be out anymore tonight after what happened."

"Yeah… I should get home. My parents would be worried."

I turned to go. "Well, goodnight."

"WAIT!"

I didn't make it two steps before I felt her grab my arm.

"Please… I know I shouldn't ask this… but can you walk with me for a little while? I don't want to be alone tonight. Especially after what happened."

I froze and started debating with myself.

_No… your getting to close to her… think of the past_

_She just wants you to walk her home… nothing will happen that you wont allow…_

I felt her tug and my sleeve.

"So… will you walk with me?"

After a few moments of silence…

"…Yes… I will…"

…..

More chapters to come with more reviews! And the next chapter is all ready to go when I get them! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up! Hope you like so far! Once again, more will come with more reviews! ^_^

Chapter 3

We began walking with her clinging to my arm. I can understand that she was scared she was scared because of the night's events but I never imagined her clinging to me like a small child.

"So… why are you out here so late?" she asked.

"I enjoy the night. It's quiet. And the moonlight is gorgeous in the right environment."

"I really don't think this is the right environment."

"Oh, I don't know about that. Why areyou out so late?"

She was quiet. "Just... getting away from someone."

"I see."

We were silent for a few moments.

"By the way… I never got your name…"

I chuckled. "I didn't get yours either."

"…Emily. My name is Emily."

I gave her a small smile. "My name is Damien."

She smiled right back at me. I never thought I would see such a pretty sight again.

"Isn't that the name of the devil's son?"

I smirked. "That movie has certainly made my name make people think that."

She laughed.

We crossed the street and stopped.

"Well, my house is just a few more down. Thank you for walking with me… and saving my life."

"It was nothing. Just be careful when you're out this late."

She nodded. "Will I ever see you again?"

"… I doubt it…"

She looked down to the sidewalk. "Oh…" was all she said.

I gently took her hand and raised it to my lips.

"Goodnight… Emily."

She blushed. "Goodnight Damien."

I let go of her hand and began walking away.

Sadly, I couldn't resist looking back for a moment. She was slowly making her way into her home when she also looked back.

Her eyes met mine and I was locked.

_No...Let it go..._

I quickly shook my head and disappeared into the night.

….

I sat in my room listening to music while many thoughts raced thru my head. I began wondering where the girl went to school, who her friends were.

Perhaps she has a lover…

I knock at the door drew him away from his thoughts.

"Master?"

The door opened.

"Yes Henry."

"I brought you dinner."

"Just set it on the table. I'll eat in a moment."

He placed the tray down and began to walk away.

"Henry."

He stopped. "Master."

"Begin the paperwork. I'm going back to school."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The new school I was attending was about forty-five minutes away by car. The building was larger than ones I've previously been to. All the kids wore clothes that were either baggy and sagging or too small and tight.

I kept it simple. Jeans, a white shirt, and light jacket. Posing as a senior had been easy with my eighteen-year-old body.

I parked my car in the back and watched for a moment as the students filed into the school slowly. It's disgusting to see how they now hate school so much when back in the depression many children fought to be in school.

I got out of my car and made my way to the doors.

As I walked, I suddenly felt the eyes of many students flow over my body. I was glad for my looks for only one reason: finding my food source. The girls eyed me with a hunger I recognized, but I ignored them. None of them had anything interesting about them. To them, it seemed the goal to get the most handsome boy on their arm and in their bed.

I wasn't here to join their heard. I was here to seek something. What that was, I don't know. Maybe I'll find out soon.

I entered the doors and made my way to the office.

….

The school seemed over crowded, which was weird for a more private school. Students were filling their classes and it was only natural that the office was full of people.

I walked up to the desk and gave the secretary a polite smile.

"Hello. I'm new to this school and I need my schedule."

She didn't even look at me while she consulted her computer.

"Name?"

"Damien Dacien."

She smirked but continued typing into the computer.

After a moment, she handed me a small book and some papers.

"This is your student planner and schedule. Your homeroom is in 206."

"Thank you."

I walked out and went to class.

…..

I was the last to walk into my homeroom so naturally all eyes were on me.

The teacher was sitting behind the desk and looked up as I entered the room.

He cleared his throat. "You're the new student, yes? Damien?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, take a seat anywhere."

I found one towards the back corner. As I listened to the morning announcements, I couldn't help but observe the other students. They all looked bored to death or too involved. However, I couldn't help but notice some of the ladies staring at me. Some were even rather good-looking. But I could still see right thru them.

_Lust… I'll I see in their eyes is lust…_

I ignored them as the bell rang for another class to start.

….

The next few classes were a complete bore. I've been thru these lessons so many times; I knew them like the back of my hand.

Finally, I reached my lunch period. I never ate here but I still had to sit among them. As I walked thru the large room, I noticed many girls move over a seat or nudge others over. I smirked but didn't change my direction. I sat at a small table in the corner of the room.

I scanned the room with amusement. It was odd feeling that nothing much has changed in humans. The boys looked at me like they were sizing me up for a fight or weather I was good enough to join their foolish little clubs. The women looked at me with desire and lust. One look and I knew what they wanted. A man on their arm that they could show off like a prized horse. There was no love in what they did. Only pride.

I was so lost in thought that I barley heard small footsteps approaching.

"Hi."

I looked to see a young girl holding a small binger and lunch sack.

Her hair was short and obviously dyed black. Her eyes were caked with dark eyeliner and makeup. The shirt she was wearing was a dark red that plunged low enough to reveal the cleavage she was desperate to flaunt. Her skirt was short and seemed barley legal.

_Why are no teachers stopping this horrible display of skin?_

Nonetheless, I gave her a polite smile. "Can I help you?"

"Is this seat taken?" She asked, eyes looking towards the seat next to me.

"I enjoy my privacy." Was the only polite answer I could think of for 'leave me alone'.

"So do I, but sometimes I enjoy the company of REAL men."

I held back a snort of laughter but the feeling left as she sat down next to me.

"So when did you start here?" She asked casually, leaning forward on her elbow, showing more skin.

"This morning." _I don't remember asking you to sit._

"Awesome. What are you doing after school?"

"Going home." _Without you._

"Want some company after school?"

"No thank you. I have plans."

She pouted. "Are you sure?"

My patience started to stretch. "Yes." I said firmly.

She stood and started walking away. "Well, I'm here if you change your mind."

_Not hardly. _

Before I could even relax back into my seat, another voice caught my attention.

"Hello."

I turned again to see a young blonde girl with bright blue eyes looking at me. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans with a small belly shirt.

Again with the provocative clothing…

"Can I help you?" I asked, more sternly than before.

"Are you sitting with anyone?"

"No, but I'd rather keep it that way. I have too much to do to really take the time and talk with people." I hated being rude, but my patience had already reached a thin line from before.

"Oh..." She bowed her head. "Ok then. I'll leave you alone."

She fled before I could apologize.

_I really need to watch my temper._

Before any more girls could approach me, I grabbed my things and left the cafeteria.

…..

thought this chapter would be a good way for readers to see what Damien goes thru in his school life. More to come soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later in my condo, I had the homework that was assigned done in ten minutes. When you have been thru as much school as I have been, you eventually know these things as if they were common sense.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in Henri."

He entered. "Sir, When would you like your dinner?"

"Not tonight, Henri. I'm not very hungry."

He sighed. "Yes sir."

He left and I didn't turn to look at him.

I sighed for what seemed the millionth time that evening.

I got up and fell onto my bed, letting sleep take over me.

….

_My dreams have a sick way of tormenting me…._

_This time, I was lying in the grass on a bright sunny day. I sill love the sun, despite my natural weakness in it. _

_And I wasn't alone. _

_Next to me was a warm figure. I couldn't see, but I could tell by the sweet smell it was a woman. Her arm slid over my chest and stopped over my heart. I smiled and slid my arm around her, stroking her back with light fingers. I heard a sweet sigh as she kissed my neck. _

_I moaned and leaned my head against hers. _

"_I don't want to be alone anymore…." I whispered. _

_I felt her smile against my neck. "You don't have to be anymore."_

_I opened my eyes and looked down. Sadly all I could see was the top of her head. The woman had soft brown hair. _

_I lowered my hand beneath her chin to raise her face to mine. _

_Sadly… I never got that far…_

….

I woke up in the middle of the night with sweat running down my body. I grumbled and got up to go sit by the window. There was no point in trying to sleep again when I only had to get up in a couple of hours for school.

I sighed and reached for a book.

…

The morning of my second day of school was just as boring as the first. It was easy to impress my teachers with the knowledge I gained over the years.

The girls continued to stare at me and the boys continued their little personal 'evaluations' of me. I decided to humor no one.

_I'm not here to play their social games… actually… I don't know why I am here…_

My morning classes were over and now I had to endure the cafeteria. Sadly, I wasn't allowed to skip this class since I had nowhere to go.

I entered and went to a table in the back corner, alone.

I got my homework out and started working on the math problems.

It only took five minutes for someone to approach me.

"Hey."

I looked up to see a young boy dressed in his school's sports jacket and jeans.

Alright… I'm guessing… quarterback…

"Yes?"

"Football tryouts are this afternoon. We need players. Be there right after school."

I raised an eyebrow as he walked away.

_What rude children at this school…_

I shook my head and went back to my homework, which was almost done.

"Excuse me." A small voice said a few minutes later. "Don't I know you?"

A chill went down my spine as I looked up slowly.

Her eyes went wide and she gave a dazzling smile.

"Damien! I knew it was you!"

"Emily…"

…..

Sorry if the chapters are too short or I'm not updating as often as people want, but I really want to really take my time with this story. More will come as soon as I feel the chapters are worthy! ^_^

Also, I wanted to let people know, this will be my last update until after the holidays. I have a lot going on and I need to concentrate on that. THEN I will be right back to writing!

HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS/ HAPPY CHAUNNAKA! (hope I spelled that right)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emily smiled, as she got closer to him, but didn't sit down.

"And I thought we wouldn't see each other again!"

He shrugged casually and smiled. "I wont complain if you don't."

_Wait, am I flirting with her? Stop!_

She laughed. "Are you sitting with anyone?"

"No."

"Mind if I sit, then?"

_Say yes say yes say yes. _"Not at all." _DAMN IT!_

She sat down next to me and her sweet scent made my thirst rise. I had to suppress a shutter.

"So when did you start school?"

"Yesterday."

"I guess that explains why I didn't see you yesterday. I was home sick."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It would have been nice to see a familiar face."

She shrugged. "Well, I'm here now! What are you doing after school?"

_I'm busy! I have plans! _"Nothing really."

"Cool! Maybe we can hang out? I'd really like to get to know you better."

_NononononoNONONONONO!_

"Alright."

She smiled again, making my heart shake. "Ok! I'll meet you at the front doors after school!"

She grabbed her things and ran off as the bell rang.

…..

I waited by the front doors as she said. Other girls passed me, looking both curious and interested. As if hoping it was them I was waiting for.

After another five minutes, Emily finally appeared with a smile on her face.

"Ready? I have no idea where were going, but at least it's a nice day to walk."

"Actually, I have a car in the back parking lot. We can drive and I'll take you home afterwards."

"Ok!"

As we turned to walk towards the back of the school, the woman from yesterday was suddenly standing there. Her eyes looked just as fake with the dark makeup and the blonde roots in her hair were showing against the black.

She smiled at me, but as soon as she saw Emily, her smile turned into a sneer.

"Emily." She hissed.

"Hi Debbie." Emily muttered, her smile gone.

My eyes shifted from one girl to the other, analyzing everything.

Must be old friends turned enemies…

She sneered at Emily. "So, big plans today?"

Emily shrugged. "You could say that."

She looked away from Emily to me, the sneer dropped and a lust-filled smile filled her face.

"You sure you want to hang out with her? She has no experience with REAL men. I wouldn't mind showing you a good time."

I took a quick look at Emily and saw her face was red and she was staring at the floor.

Rage filled me.

I gave Debbie my most evil smile and wrapped and arm around Emily, drawing her close to me.

"I think Emily is fully capable of making me happy with her company rather than some fake floozy who THINKS they can."

The girl paled and lost her smile while Emily turned red, obviously holding in her laughter.

"Now, please excuse us."

Still holding Emily, we walked around her, leaving Debbie to gape after us.

Emily giggled and leaned against me slightly.

"You, sir, just made my day!"

I smiled at her. "I aim to please."

She laughed as we walked out the back door.

….

^_^ More to come with more reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I helped Emily into the car and started to drive away from the school.

"So… what would you like to do?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Honestly, I just enjoy driving around and enjoying the scenery."

I smiled and sped down the road.

After a few minutes of silence, the talking began. I couldn't remember who started it, but it didn't matter. We talked about anything and everything. Music, movies, animals… even the horrible government.

Finally, we came to a subject that really interested me… Emily and Debbie.

"So, may I ask what happened between you and Debbie?"

Emily made a face. "Is it that obvious?"

"I'm sad to say it is."

She sighed.

"We were best friends in elementary school. Almost like sisters. But when we got into middle school, it's like puberty hit with a sludge hammer. The boys kept asking us out and Debbie loved the attention. Soon, she was doing anything to get attention, like wearing slutty clothes and a ton of makeup."

"And dying her hair a horrible color?"

Emily giggled. "No. That wasn't until later. But after seventh grade, we weren't the same anymore as far as friends go. We might even still be friends… If it wasn't for Justin."

Hearing a man's name made anger rise in my gut. "Justin?"

"Yup… He asked me out first and when I turned him down, he went straight for Debbie."

"Naturally, she didn't say no."

"Of course not. They started dating and Debbie pretty much left me in the dust. She was dating the most popular boy in school and had no time for people outside that circle. But the last day of eighth grade, he approached me again after school when we were alone in the hallway."

"And let me guess… He wanted you, again."

"You got it. He told me he only used Debbie to try and get closer to me. I told him to fuck off and that he's a horrible excuse of a man to use woman. He got angry and forced himself on me. Debbie came looking for him and saw him kissing me. She thought I was taking him from her and blamed me for everything. She smacked me and stormed off. The next time I saw her, it was freshman year of high school and she had dyed her hair and continued to get the attention of the boys. I stayed away from her as much as possible."

"What about Justin?"

"From what I heard, his parents got a divorce and he had to transfer schools. Good riddance, I say."

_Amen to that._

"I'm sorry things worked out that way for you."

She shrugged. "It's cool. We both just grew apart. I'm going to a way different college than she is and I'll work on making new best friends then."

"… You shouldn't have to go thru all those years alone."

Emily turned to me and smiled. "It's cool. I have you now."

My heart fluttered slightly.

"So where are you going to college?"

"I…haven't decided yet…"

At least that wasn't a lie. Truth be told, I didn't even think I was going to go until now.

"Well, what do you want to do with yourself?"

"Honestly, no idea…"

"Really? No idea?"

"Nope."

"You better think about it. Were graduating in a few months."

I snorted. "More like five."

"Well, it will feel like a couple of months."

It certainly will for me…

"So what do you want to do?'

"I want to go to art school. I love to paint and draw."

"Like what?"

"Anything. Everything."

"Maybe you could paint me a picture one day."

"Sure! I would love an excuse to paint something! What would you like?"

I shrugged. "Surprise me."

She smiled. "You don't realize what you just said."

I laughed. "As long as it's not any nude pictures."

She snapped her finger. "Damn! I was gonna draw Debbie naked for you!"

Even I had to laugh at that one.

We drove around for another half hour before she asked me to take her home. It took only fifteen to reach the street she lived on.

"Here's good. My house is only a few down."

I pulled over and she turned and smiled at me.

"Well, I really had fun. I hope we can hang out again sometime."

"Me too."

"Well…thanks!" And without warning, she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

My face felt warm after and she quickly got out of the car and smiled at me again.

"See ya Damien!"

She rushed off before I could say anything else.

I drove away, hoping the feel of her kiss would stay with me. Sadly, it didn't. It faded away after a few minutes.

I drove away smiling, looking forward to the next school day…

…..

Ok, for those of you who don't read my other story and got the update, I want to apologize for not updating sooner. I've had a lot on my plate and I'm getting ready for my move to Alaska! Updates might be scarce but please remember, I have not stopped writing!

Follow me on twitter at: Kurby14.

Thanks! More to come soon! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The following day, the sky was dark and stormy. Thunder crashed thru the sky as I drove to school. I always liked this kind of weather because the clouds covered up the sun and it reminded me of the night, my natural time.

I pulled up to the school just as the rain began to come down. I managed to get inside as it started pouring. I casually walked to my small locker as I watched other students running past, soaking wet.

I opened my locker to receive my books when a bright cheery voice sounded from behind me.

"Damien!"

I smiled and turned to see Emily walking very fast towards me. She was nearly soaked. Her hair and clothes clung tightly to her skin. I would have blushed if I still had the ability. I could almost see thru her light gray shirt.

She came up and smiled as I closed my locker.

"Hey! Looks like you got lucky and missed the rain."

"Sorry you didn't miss it."

She shrugged. "It's ok. I don't mind the rain so much. I love sleeping to the sound of rain falling."

I could almost imagine watching her sleep peacefully with the sound.

I shook myself from the thought.

"Well, we better get to class." I said. "Rain is no excuse for these teachers."

She nodded and turned away. "See you at lunch!"

I smiled at the thought.

…

All day I thought of Emily and the short time we've already had together.

Being with her takes away all the pain…

_Ah… _said the other voice. _But don't keep your hopes up…_

_And why shouldn't I?_

_Because…remember what happened last time?_

_That was the past… Emily could be the future…_

_I doubt it… Give it up, old man… give it up…_

I closed my eyes and my hands rested under my chin, holding my head up. I blocked out the voices arguing in my head and listened to the children chatting away in the lunchroom. It was odd listening to them complain about how they hated being in school, but yet not too long ago, many fought to ATTEND school.

I sighed.

"Hey, you!" I voice grunted.

I opened my eyes to see the young man from yesterday.

"Where the hell were you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Yesterday was football tryouts! Where were you?"

I suddenly remembered his purpose for approaching me yesterday.

"Ah yes, the tryouts you tried to ORDER me to go to."

He started turning red, anger filling him up like a balloon.

"Yeah! You were supposed to be there!"

I opened my mouth to speak but someone else cut it.

"Damien? Are you ok?"

The man and I looked to see Emily standing there holding a sack lunch, looking confused.

"This has nothing to do with you, Emily." The boy grunted. "Get out of here."

Emily flushed but stood her ground. "That's my friend, Skeeter. So it is my business."

She walked around him and sat next to me.

The boy, Skeeter, stepped forward.

"Well, since Emily seems to be your new pimp, maybe she can tell me why you didn't show up yesterday!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Emily cut me off.

"Maybe because you shouldn't go around ordering people to do what you want!"

"I'm doing whatever the hell I want! That's the best part of being above people like you!"

I glared at the boy and Emily turned red. Fury radiated off her skin.

"Oh, get over yourself Francis!"

He paled and I looked at Emily.

"Francis? That's this boy's name?"

"Yeah. He told everyone his name was Skeeter just to impress people… and hide his name."

The boy, Francis took another step forward.

"You… you BITCH!"

I got to my feet, but his voice echoed thru the cafeteria, catching everyone's attention.

Including the teacher.

"Skeeter! How dare you use that language in school! Report to detention!"

He cast a glare at us and followed the teacher out the doors.

I sat back down.

"Would you really have fought that prick?' Emily asked me.

"Absolutely. No one should call a lady such crude words… especially my lady."

Emily blushed and my mind went crazy.

_Why did I say that! She isn't mine!_

_But she could be…_

I pushed the thoughts away as Emily looked away.

"… Thank you." She mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow. "For what, Emily?"

"For calling me that…"

I smiled at her, feeling content

….

After school, we met again at my car. The rain had stopped leaving everything wet and puddles everywhere.

"So, are we driving round again?' Emily asked.

"Oh, I thought we could maybe go the park and swing or something."

Emily laughed. "Everything is all wet."

I shrugged. "I won't care if you won't."

Emily got into the passengers side. "Ok! Ready when you are!"

I laughed and got into the drivers side.

As I pulled out, something caught my eye near the school doors.

The woman from yesterday, Debbie, was leaning against the wall, glaring at me. Today, she was wearing a tank top that showed her mid-section and too much of her hardly there cleavage. Her shorts went to mid thigh, which made her pasty skin seem like it was glowing.

I ignored her as we pulled out of the school parking lot.

…

More to come soon! Just review! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, I am SO SORRY I haven't updated this story in forever! I just got carried away with my other one. But I will be concentrating on this one until it is done so I hope you all forgive me.

Chapter 9

We drove to the park and she was right, all the equipment was soaked. We ignored it and sat down on the largest swings we could find.

"So when will I get my artwork?" I teased lightly.

"I'm working on it! Just gotta be patient, Mr. Pushy."

I chuckled. "Alright. I can wait."

"Good."

"So when do you want me to take you home?"

She shrugged. "Whenever is fine with me."

"Your parents wouldn't mind you staying out this late?"

Her face changed and she looked sad. "My Parents don't really care what I do."

I looked at for, not happy to see her look so upset with her parents.

"I wont push for you to tell me anything… but I am here if you want to talk."

She was silent for a few moments. Tears did not leave her eyes, but I think she wanted to cry.

_Maybe she has no more tears to shed on the subject._

"My parents just don't love me." She finally said.

I remained silent, but that didn't stop the hollow feeling I suddenly had in my chest.

"Even when I was little, I don't remember any real tender moments with my parents. At least, nothing real. My father is a lawyer, a very powerful one. He wants to eventually be a judge. He has put several criminals away and loves being the one to throw away the key. My mother is nothing more than a social butterfly. She loves planning parties and making sure my father looks good in the spotlight."

_Of course she does… but what about you, little butterfly?_

"Most of my time was spent with my grandmother. My grandfather passed away from a stroke when I was little, but I still loved being near my grandmother."

She smiled a little, recalling the memories.

"We would watch old movies and T.V shows. She would read me stories. She even started my love for art. I loved her. She was the one family member that showed me true love. My mother would push me onto her every time they went out or had a social event, so I was with her all the time. "

Her face was sad again.

"She passed away when I was ten. She just got really sick and never recovered."

"I'm so sorry Emily."

She shrugged. "l learned to let go. I grieved and it's done. Grandma wouldn't want me to dwell on it. Even she said she would be happy if we all just mourned her for a few days but then to get back moving with out lives. But then I had no one to be pushed onto when they had their social events."

"So what happened to you?"

"For a while, my mother would just keep me in my room. She said if I ever came out during those parties, my father would never forgive me for ruining his day. I was good and stayed hidden. But as soon as I turned fourteen, my parents finally found a use for me. My mother bought me expensive dresses and clothes and made me go to every party, introducing me as his perfect, never does wrong daughter. But as soon as they were done showing me around, I was either put back into my room or stuck in the corner of the room being ignored by everyone."

My anger for these people began to grow inch by inch with this story.

"The only thing I had was painting and drawing. Every time I got money, I bought art supplies. It was the only way I could deal with being stuck in that house with them. I decided I wanted to be an artist or something creative like that. When I was fifteen, I was sitting down with my mother and father in their office, the only place where the three of us would talk. My father said now that I was old enough, it was time to discuss my future."

"I'm guessing he had it all figured out for you."

"Sure did. He said he wanted me to do something that would do this economy and me some good. I took that as to mean something he could flaunt in society that would boost his own career."

She chuckled, but it was an empty one.

"Oh I had choices. I could be a lawyer like him. Or he would accept a doctor. Then he also gave me the option for him to set me up with the son of one of his friends so I could be a good wife, just like my mother is."

I continued listening, fighting my urge to take her into my arms and comfort her. I knew she needed to finish what she had to say, so I was patient.

"Hearing him talk like I was nothing but a tool crushed me. When he was finished with his fancy little speech about my future, I just looked at him and asked me if he even loved me. I think it was the first time my father looked like he was at a loss for words. My mother was worried he would get angry with her then snapped at me, calling me an ungrateful and spoiled brat. I snapped and told them I would do whatever I wanted with my life and they had no say in the matter. I ran out of the room and locked myself in my room."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I reached over and took her hand.

She gently gripped it but stared into the grass.

"After about thirty minutes, my father came into my room and demanded to know why I was being such a spoiled brat after all he did for me. I tried showing him my artwork, telling him how much I loved to paint and draw. I told him I wanted to go to art school. That would make me happy."

"But I guess… he didn't care about what you wanted."

She nodded and I finally saw tears.

"He said that such things were for fools who wanted to end up in the gutter. He ripped up the drawings and walked out the room, saying to talk to him when I was ready to be serious. Ever since then, we hardly speak. He keeps trying to talk to me about schools he wants me to apply for but I ignore it. Not too long ago I told him I had applied to an art school not too far from here. He ignored me."

"Are your parents the reason you never let me take you to your house?"

She nodded. "I don't want you to see what kind of people they are. Every time I tried to bring a friend over, they treat them like crap or question them on everything. No one wants to come over. And god forbid I ever bring a boy home."

I gripped her hand. "I would never mind seeing them. As far as I'm concerned, they have a great loss as to never see your skills as an artist."

She smiled at me. "Thank you."

Her smile could light up the world…

I finally noticed how late it was getting.

"Maybe I should take you home. It's getting very late."

She got off the swing. "It's ok. I can walk from here."

I shook my head. "No. I want to take you home. I do not fear your parents."

_But I would love to make them afraid of me._

She hesitated, but I won. "Alright. Just dropping me off there, right?"

"If that's all you want."

We returned to my car and she gave me directions to her home.

Her house was a beautiful two-story home. A small garden was on either side of the door. Not a single weed in sight.

A perfect house for a man who demands nothing but perfection…

Emily unbuckled herself from the seat and gave me another smile.

"Thanks for the ride… and thank you for listening to me bitch about my parents."

I gave her a smile. "Anytime you need me to listen to you, I am here."

She leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Have a good night Damien!"

"Goodnight Emily."

I watched her make her way up the path to her house, and with sad eyes, make her way inside.

I had to admit, curiosity got the better of me.

_I need to make sure she's going to be ok…_

…

Again, I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I will be concentrating on this one from now on so I hope you all forgive me. More to come soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10

I drove my car back home but didn't go inside. Instead, I quickly closed my eyes and turned into another form.

A raven.

It had been years since I turned into this form but now it seemed useful. I quickly flew to my destination.

Her home had most of the lights out but I saw a few were still on. I was happy to see some trees were located near the home. Maybe if I was lucky, I could even listen in thru a window.

I quickly found one right next to an open window and was relieved.

It was Emily's room.

She wasn't joking when she said she loved to paint and draw. Everywhere there were random sketches and paintings. I could see even from here she was very skilled. Emily was wearing simple pajama bottoms and a tank top. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail to keep her hair out of her face. She was bent over her desk with a pencil in hand. Sadly I couldn't see what she was working on.

A few moments later, her door opened and a man walked in. I could only assume it was her father. He was tall with gray hair running thru his dark brown hair. His face was free of all facial hair. I could tell he was once a good looking man but age seems to have caught up with him.

I was thankful her window was cracked.

Emily looked to her father with no smile on her face or in her eyes.

"Good evening father." She said with no emotion.

"Emily. I brought home with me a few college applications you need to fill out immediately."

Emily shook her head. "I have already applied to all the places I want to go."

Her father scoffed. "We have already discussed this. You will go to a school of my choosing. I have had enough of humoring you on this subject."

Emily rolled her eyes and turned back to her desk.

"No. I'm done humoring you and Mother. This isn't a phase I'm going thru. I know what I want to do with my life and you have no say in the matter."

Rage filled her fathers eyes.

"Emily, stop acting like a spoiled brat!"

Emily turned, looking just as angry.

"I am hardly a spoiled brat! How in the world can I be spoiled if all you and Mom did when I was a kid keep me locked in my room or use me for your own gain?"

"ENOUGH!" Her father roared, making Emily jump. "You graduate in a few months! You will be applying to the schools of my choosing OR you shall be fitted with a man who will be a good husband!"

Emily scoffed. "Oh please. This is a new century DAD. The only marriage I will have is one I alone consent to. And as for school, it's my future and I will choose. Even if that means walking away from this house and never seeing you or mom again!"

Her father stared at her, mouth slightly agape. I smiled on the inside.

_Well said, little butterfly_

Her father straightened and sneered at his child.

"We will see about all this, Emily."

He turned and slammed her door shut.

Emily turned back to her desk. I could tell by her shaking shoulders she started to cry.

"I never asked to be born…" She whispered.

I wish I could enter her room and comfort her, but I knew better. After a moment, she wiped away her tears and continued her work.

I wanted to stay and watch over her, but something did not feel right concerning her father. I flew around the house, looking for signs of any windows to the room he may be occupying. Finally, I noticed a large office with a large bay window facing the backyard.

I landed and watched the room, hoping he would enter.

I got my wish. Her father and who must have been her mother entered the room. Her mother I could tell was once a woman of beauty. But her hair showed signs of gray and wrinkles came from her eyes and the corners of her mouth. Everything she had on was expensive.

_They both certainly enjoyed their money._

Her father sat behind the desk while his wife sat across from him. I found the closest branch I could next to his open window.

"This is getting ridiculous, Wendy! She is a spoiled little brat and will not listen to a damn thing I say! How did she become so spoiled!" He yelled at his wife.

The woman, Wendy, trembled a little but tried to look calm and collected.

"We did nothing wrong as parents, Howard. Perhaps my mother put such stupid ideas in her head as a child. Forgive me. I thought we could trust her with Emily."

He snorted. "Well obviously you were wrong!"

Wendy shuddered. "I am sorry Howard. I will try talking to her."

Howard looked to his papers on his desk. "Never mind that. Just see to the preparations for the party next Saturday night. If Emily does not co-operate, make sure she either stays in her room or stays out of the house."

She nodded, now looking eager to please her husband.

"I will Howard. But what will we do about Emily and school?"

"That will be easy. Nowadays, you need parental support and help to get into anywhere. Either she works with me or I will see everyone rejects her. Unless she has a full scholarship, which I doubt they have those in the artist world, she will have no choice but to listen to me. I doubt she will do well in school anyway."

"So… that leaves the only other option…"

He nodded. "Yes. I have good connections with the senator of the state. His son just happens to be only a few years older. He is well on his way to following in his father's footsteps. I believe he may be at the party also."

She smiled at her husband. "He would be perfect for her!"

"Indeed. I have changed my mind. Make sure Emily is at the party. Go with her to buy an appropriate dress Friday. Make sure she looks her best. And DO NOT tell her of this. I will speak the boy's father and talk to him. He is a very handsome and charismatic boy. It shouldn't take much to have Emily notice him."

Wendy nodded eagerly. "Oh yes! Emily is a very pretty girl! She will be lovely and he will like her."

"Indeed. Now go. I have work to do and a few calls to make before bed."

She nodded and left, looking relaxed again.

I glared at the mad thru the window while he signed his papers.

_You do not realize the treasure you have lost, old man…_

I flew away, my chest feeling tight with a familiar feeling…

…

Hope you like the chapter! Reviews always appreciated! : )


	11. Chapter 11

I want to apologize for my lack of updates. My life is in a whirlwind right now. Been working 6 days a week at my job (one week this month was 7 days) so writing has been put on the back burner. I will do what I can to keep stories updated but I apologize in advance.

Please enjoy!

Chapter 11

The following day at school, I was eager to see Emily. I knew I couldn't just warn her about her father's plans for her, but I hoped to do anything I could to help her.

_Why? Is there a point to helping her? Is she anything to you?_

I pushed the voice away and walked the halls, looking for her.

The bell rang for the first class. I knew I missed my chance.

I would have to wait until lunch.

….

The day went by too slowly for my taste. I cursed the day as I finally walked into the lunchroom. I sat at my usual back table, facing the doors leading out of the room. I sat and tried not to eagerly stare at the doors.

I got out a few papers and tried to make it look as if I was busy. I stared intently at them until I finally heard a noise in front of me.

I looked up and held my sigh of relief in.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting for me. I was late this morning. My alarm clock broke." Emily said sitting down, pulling her lunch out of her bag.

"It's alright." I said, giving her a small smile. "How are you doing today?"

She shrugged and took a bite out of her sandwich. "Alright besides dealing with demanding parents. You?"

I shrugged. "I'm alright."

She gave me a curious look. "You look like you want to say something."

_Too clever for her own good._

"Not particularly. It's been a quiet day."

Emily gave me a look, then nodded. "Yeah. It's a quiet day."

I watched her eat in silence for a moment before I got to the subject I dreaded to bring up to her.

"I hope your parents didn't give you any problems about being home late."

She shrugged. "I really don't care either way. They live in their own little world and I have mine."

I nodded. "True but unfortunately they can still give you a hard time."

"Yeah… my mom came into my room this morning and demanded I be home Friday night."

And here it is

"Why is that?"

"My father is having another one of his social parties. He always enjoys that sort of thing and mom loves showing herself off."

"And I don't suppose they wont let you skip the party?"

She shook her head. "My mom wants me to be there. She said my father wanted us to be a 'proper family' and all that stupidity."

As she finished talking I noticed how sad she truly looked.

"I'm sorry Emily."

She smiled at me. "No need for you to be sorry. I just wish my parents were."

"What time do you need to be home Friday?"

"I guess it starts at seven. Mom wants me to skip school and go shopping with her. I told her no and she threw a fit."

"If you wish I will pick you up for school Friday."

Emily thought for a moment. "Actually… I have a better idea!" She looked at me. "Do you think I could talk you into going with me?"

I blinked. "To the party?"

"Yeah! I'll tell mom I will go with her and all that if I can invite a friend! And if she doesn't let me I wont go at all!" She couldn't hide her excitement over the idea.

"Well… I suppose I could go. If you want me to."

"I do!" She said immediately. "But only if you want to. I don't want to push you or anything. And it will be boring but at least I will have one person to talk to."

I gave her a small smile. "I would be happy to go with you to the party."

Emily smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you so much!"

I smiled at her, but my mind was already making my own plans.

_Now I can make sure she doesn't fall for her fathers plans…_

...

So sorry for the short chapter but after all this time I wanted to post something. I will post whenever I can with everything is going on. Thank you everyone! Will update as soon as possible!


	12. Chapter 12

Ok! New chapter! Enjoy!

And I just want to say, I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I've been going thru a lot this winter and have been really out of it. Now I'm pulling myself out of a bad funk and I'm gonna do my best to keep up with my stories. :)

Chapter 12

Friday came and Emily couldn't contain her excitement that I was showing up. I stood in front of my mirror wearing my best suit and tie. It was casual enough for the party and I knew her father would recognize the expensive name behind it.

Henry also couldn't contain his happiness about me going out.

"Master, your car is ready."

"Thank you Henry."

I grabbed my car keys after seeing that everything was in place and walked out to my car.

My ride over to her home was a quick one. I parked outside and saw several cars parked around the house. I parked less than a block away and made my way to the house.

My nerves never got the better of me. This man did not scare me of affect me in any way other than anger. I actually looked forward to meeting him face to face.

I came to the house and knocked on the door.

The woman who opened the door was Emily's mother. She wore a very expensive cocktail dress and matching jewelry.

She took a moment to look me over and see the expensive suit. She smiled but looked confused.

"May I help you young man?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I am here as Emily's escort tonight."

Her smile seemed to drop but she struggled to keep it up.

"I-I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Emily has invited me to keep her company tonight."

She froze and started shaking her head.

"I'm sorry but Emily told me a girl was coming over."

"No I didn't." A voice from behind her said.

Emily stepped to her mother's side and gently moved in front of her.

"I told you I invited a friend. I never said it was a girl." She then turned and smiled at me.

Emily was wearing a beautiful blue dress with a silver necklace. Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun.

"Damien, welcome!" She founded a lot happier now that I was there. "Please come in."

I stepped inside and Emily shut the door. Her mother looked pale and tried to keep her smile on her face.

"Emily, you should have told us it was a man you invited."

Emily turned to her. "Why? What's the difference between a girl and a guy who comes over?"

Her mother twitched and I smiled. I may have just ruined their plans tonight.

Her mother opened her mouth then quickly shut it.

Emily smiled at me and tugged on my hand. "Come on in."

I walked with Emily towards a corner of the house. As we walked I took in the atmosphere. Everyone was wearing their best suits and dresses. Most of them looked to be in their mid thirties to early forties. A few younger people stood over by the food table. I saw a few boys that looked like they could be the young man her father was talking about.

We both reached the corner and stood there, observing everyone laughing and drinking wine or champagne.

"Thanks for coming tonight. I would have lost my mind if you didn't come."

"Well I had no better plans tonight." I told her with a smile.

Her smile grew wider then went back to looking around the room.

"Do you know any of there people?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"Most of them work for my father. Others I think he invited to suck up to. My father is always looking for ways to climb up the social latter."

"I see. And I suppose he never introduces you?"

"Every now and then, when he can use me as his family man act. I usually never remember any of them."

"I suppose they are not worth remembering most of the time."

Emily shrugged. "I have nothing to do with them so I usually let it go."

I nodded.

We stood there for several moments taking in the room. I felt sorry that she was constantly stuck in these situations where she was alone amongst these people.

While she looked around looking bored, I scanned the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy her parents wanted to force on her. Several men were younger but in this day in age, it was hard to tell who actually was her age.

I glanced in the opposite corner and saw her father eyeing me. He was smiling to look polite for the crowd but I knew he wasn't happy that I was there with his daughter. I watched his wife stand by him and she whispered something in his ear. He nodded and whispered back. I would have heard what was said if it wasn't for the other people laughing and talking loudly.

I took a small step closer to Emily and watched her father's eyes narrow at me. Her mother walked over to us with a wide fake smile on her face.

"Emily, your father would like a word with you."

"Ok." She grabbed my hand. "Lets go."

Her mother blocked our way before she could lead me over.

"Actually, he would like a moment alone. I will be more than happy to keep your guest entertained for a few moments."

Emily's hand tightened on mine for a moment. I squeezed back and she looked at me.

"It's alright", I said with a smile. "I wouldn't mind getting to know your mother."

Emily's smile was now sad but she understood what I meant. She let go of me and slowly walked over to her father.

Her mother intertwined her arm with mine and I reluctantly let her. Was slowly began walking around the room.

"I don't believe I caught your name when I first saw you dear." She said.

"Damien. My name is Damien."

" And you go to school with Emily?"

"Yes madam."

I peeked out of the corner of my eye and saw Emily standing with her father, introducing her to several older men. They had to be his work associates.

"How long have you known Emily?"

"A few weeks since I transferred to the school. She was the first friend I made."

"Oh that's nice. Emily hardly brings her friends over so it's nice to finally meet one."

_I can't imagine why she doesn't._

Finally, I saw Emily's father practically drag her to an older man and a boy who must be his son.

The boy was a few inches taller than her with slicked back blonde hair. The air around him suggested arrogance and his belief that he was superior.

I watched him gently take her hand and give it a gentle kiss. My hands curled into fists.

"Damien? Are you alright?"

I blinked back to reality and looked back to Wendy.

"Yes. I'm sorry, was lost in the party for a moment."

She nodded. "Yes my husband knows hoe to throw very elegant parties."

"Yes, I see he spares no expense."

She smiled with pride. "Indeed! My Howard is always very serious about his career and family."

"Yes I can see that."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Emily.

"Thank you mom. I can take him from here."

I let go of her arm gently and watched her mother's smile waver.

"Did you speak to your father already?"

"Yes mom. He just wanted me to meet some people."

"And did you meet anyone interesting?" I could see the look of hope in her mother's eyes.

"Just some people dad works with."

Her smile faded a little as Emily took my hand and led me back into the corner.

"Sorry about that. I should have warned you that might happen."

"It's alright. I figured it would happen. Your father seems to want to throw his lovely daughter when it suits him."

She shrugged. "I'm use to it."

"Would you like me to get you a drink?"

"Yeah thanks."

I walked over to the drinks table and got her a glass of punch.

I turned and almost broke the glass as I saw the same boy from earlier approach her.

_He will not touch her_…

…

Hope you all liked it! More to come as soon as possible!


End file.
